compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Terinsky
Terinsky, officially the Kingdom of Terinsky, is a country in the Eukiyfrenian Peninsula. It is bordered by Bonalane, Osmary, and Narasse in the east and the Northern Ocean in the west. Etymology The name Terinsky originates from the Old Blaseuan Teruinseukiba, or "Kingdom of Roveltians". It was originally spread through the whole Roveltic-speaking regions of the Eukyfrenian Peninsula. Terinsky, a corrupted transliteration of Teruinseukiba, became the country's name During the Eukyfrenian Peninsula's Complanisation. History Prehistory The earliest complinoid activity can be traced back roughly 2 million years ago. Study shows that the region were constantly being migrated by the early Batorius, who fled south in contrast with the frigid climate in the north during winter. Who hunted and fished for food for a living and said to have been practicing a prehistoric ritual of putting patterns on the fossils. They later gather up for their homecoming after spring starts. Many of their fossils mostly on coastal areas of Sheucanip during an excavation. Some of which are found to contained patterns drawn in them. Early history and settlement After the migration era of prehistoric Terinsky and the Great Complien War, The establishments of several Roveltic Kingdoms in what is now Modern Day Bonalane had left the region uninhabited by Complinoids. However, the arrival of Blaseauic tribe settlers in north Bonalane, who had their culture merged with northern Roveltian Kingdom's traditions left the Western Kingdoms on the opposing side who wanted to keep the crown as far from outside influence as possible. This has caused many of the monarchies to defect on the uninhabited West which is now Modern Day Terinsky. The now uninhabited middle region became a buffer zone between the Western, and the Northern and Eastern Kingdoms. The Northern and Eastern Kingdoms were more open about foreign countries visiting their country, most notably Suyzuebian Blaseuans, Suyzuebians and Nagthotones. While the Western Kingdoms were strict about foreign touring on their Kingdoms. Terinskian Unification and First Terinskian Republic Despite the isolationist movement on Western Kingdoms, this hasn't stopped a man by the name Ivana Faghisa, who was born and raised on Nortia, Kingdom of West Terin, to envision a unified Western Roveltian Republic who vowed to Unite the country as one whole government similar to the ones they had in Suyzuebia and Nagthoto. Faghisa, successfully freed Nortia from the West Terin Kingdom, who declared it's independence and the Nortian Constitution that established the First Terinskian Republic, Making him the president of the first constitutional republic in Eukiyfrenia. Who also started improving their army and weapons in preperation for an invasion. While many of the weapon-lacking Western Kingdoms were fearing for it, the Republic took the advantage to establish an alliance with Narasse, who promised to give some of the Kingdom's land after the war. So the Narisian government agreed and started importing them with weapons along the way. The Terinskian Republic and Narisians established a few garrisons on the borders between them. Which then followed by a successful annexation of 3 kingdoms, including West Terin. The remaining Western Kingdoms knew the outcome but they were no match with the 2 frontiers invading them. The last kingdom, Akijelb, surrended, leading to the outstanding victory of the First Terian Republic and Narasse that led to the Terinskian Unification and the cession of several Bushon regions to Narasse. Complanisation of Terinsky and Terinskian Territory Conflict At some point, Eukiyfrenia went on a Complanisation period in which the favors expansion of a newly constructed language called Complan in countries in an attempt to create a "Universal Lingua franca". Terinsky wasn't able to comply at the time as it was currently having an ongoing conflict with Osmary and Bonalane who claimed the Terinsky-administered middle territories originally served as buffer zone between them As part of theirs during the interuption period of Eastern Roveltic countries. And the country's economic downturn and with the lost of the Terinskian North Dornae, a colony that was financing Terinsky largely on its products exports gained independence caused Terinsky to loose the the war along with it's territories to Osmarians and Bonalanians fully annexing them. the country's economy was even more damaged and it could've led into more problems until the Narisian government decided back them up by financing them in exchange of a small portion of their land. Restoration of the monarchy With the help of the Narisian government, Terinsky went to a process of the country's Complanisation which made Complan an official language and the restoration of monarchy took place with Dannelle Waltz, the last remaining descendant of the Akijelb Royal family as well the whole Western Roveltic Kingdom family, crowned as King of the new formed Kingdom of Terinsky. 200D to present Category:Countries Category:Countries on Complanet Category:Made by ThatMinecrafterDJ Category:Eukiyfrenian countries